


Dirty Laundry

by keys2thebimma



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Laundry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keys2thebimma/pseuds/keys2thebimma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungri finds a shirt that certainly doesn't belong to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

Seungri has only been back from the Japan Dome Tour for three and a half days before he has a chance to start unpacking his suitcase.

The word ‘unpack’ is used in the loosest sense of the word, as it was more a case of Seungri hastily dumping out all of the contents of his luggage onto the floor, as he searches for the lovely scarf he picked up in Osaka. It had been a long tour and though Seungri loved Japan, he was very pleased to be back in Korea with the people he knew and loved. He was heading out to catch up with some of them that evening, and thought that the scarf would be a wonderful addition to his carefully crafted outfit. But alas, he couldn’t see the scarf in his haste.

He decides that it probably wasn’t that cold any way (pointedly ignoring the light snow glittering in the sky) and dashes out of the house. The dirty clothes sit in a heap, forgotten and gathering dust.

It wasn’t until a week later that Seungri remembered the existence of the laundry pile. He had been on his way back from the shower, puzzled about his lack of clean clothes when the pile caught his eye. It didn’t particularly help him, as he knew most of the clothes were unwashed – so the old smell and see test would have to do the trick.

He bypasses a number of truly offensive smelling items and pulls on the least odorous pair of joggers that he could. Bizarrely, he finds two odd socks which he was sure belong to TOP-hyung.

Giving up his search for a clean shirt, he looks guiltily at the mass of dirty clothes littering the floor and decides to make a start on his laundry.  _No time like the present_ , he thought as he scoops up as much as he could and heads towards his washing machine.

As he is sorting the lights from the darks, he comes across a shirt that he is certain doesn’t belong to him. It is undoubtedly expensive, bright colours clashing with the foot-long cowboy tassels, the label reading  _Chanel_. Seungri only knows of one person who would wear something this gaudy for the sake of fashion.  

“Jiyong hyung” the name tumbles from his lips before he even realises it, and subconsciously he strokes the fabric. Its soft and silky, material sliding against his fingers. He pauses, bringing the shirt closer to his face and inhaling deeply. The scent of Jiyong was overwhelming; a mix of tobacco, aftershave and something that was uniquely Jiyong that it made Seungri’s head spin. He feels his cock twitch in his joggers, he can remember the exact occasion that Jiyong had been wearing this shirt.

It had been a sponsored after-party for some new alcohol that Seungri didn’t even care to remember. Jiyong had been drunk, like seriously off his face, and he had been all over Seungri. Hands wondering to places normal friends wouldn’t dare touch; eye contact just short of eye-fucking, the way Jiyong kept leaning in too close. It had all been a bit too much for Seungri. If he were a man of lesser morals, he would have taken Jiyong back to his room and had his way with him. But he held back, didn’t want to be the guy who takes advantage like that. So he left Jiyong, who had pouted, and spent the rest of the night alone in bed.

Seungri turns the shirt over in his hands; he couldn’t shake the image of Jiyong in the shirt from his mind. He had been wearing the tightest leather pants with it, showing the curve of his pert ass. Seungri can remember the feeling of Jiyong pressing himself against his back, voice low in his ear and breath ghosting down his neck.

The lingering images cause another stir in his pants and Seungri let out a sigh. This isn’t the first time that Jiyong has plagued his thoughts like this. He constantly found himself on guard around the slender man, fighting not to let his true feelings show. Luckily, Jiyong can be quite oblivious at times and didn’t seem to notice Seungri’s change in affections.

Seungri leans against the washing machine, one hand holding the shirt to his chest and the other pressing against his crotch. Another reason he was glad to be out of the dorm and in his own place, no one around to judge his behaviour. He took another deep sniff and presses the heel of his palm harder against his cock. He continues to stoke his hand back and forth across the material, letting the friction build.  

It’s not enough, though bar it being Jiyong’s hand instead of his, it would never ever be enough. Seungri unfurled the shirt and slipped it over his own shoulders. It felt as soft as he imagined, sliding sensually over his neck and nipples. He shivers, had the shirt caressed Jiyong's nipples in the same way? It gave him a thrill that his nipples were occupying a space that his hyung’s once had. He raises his left hand and gently pinches his nipple through the material.

Jiyong's scent seems to have multiplied, now that Seungri was wearing the shirt.  He takes another deep breath, the scent assaulting all of his senses and leans even further back against the washing machine. His hand slips underneath the joggers now and he allows his hand to grip his cock loosely. He keeps a slow, teasing rhythm as he brings his fist up to squeeze the head gently. Drops of pre-cum gather at the head and he uses them the slick his hand’s journey. On occasion, his hand slips lower and he rolls his balls back and forth gently.  

He closes his eyes again and tugs the joggers down enough to expose his leaking dick to the room. He allows the images of Jiyong to flicker behind his eyelids:

_Them on stage, the cords in Jiyong's neck bulging as he spits out his raps with such passion._  Seungri’s cock lets out another blurt of pre-come and he feels it slip down his shaft. He adds a bit more pressure.

_Jiyong’s cocky smirk as he hits each dance move perfectly, swag on point_. Seungri rubs his thumb over the slit, revelling in the shiver it causes down his spine. His hand speeds up.

_Jiyong’s proud smile as he watches Seungri’s solo performance, the crowd eating out of his hand._  Seungri watches the head of his cock falling in and out of his palm as he thrusts. He twists his wrist on the upstroke.

_Jiyong’s palm tracing the curve of Seungri’s jaw as he brings their faces together, the roar of the crowd deafening in their ears._  Seungri chokes out Jiyong’s name as he comes, his eyes glued to the white slick spurting out of the end of his cock. He allows himself to keep stroking until the aftershocks become too much for him and he sinks to his knees and rests his head against the washing machine door.

He is an absolute wreck; whole body covered in a sheen of sweat, hand covered in cum. He hadn’t been paying attention enough to aim when he came, so he finds his belly button has taken most of the hit from his dick. Jiyong’s shirt has also taken some collateral damage, the bottom half’s material already dark from absorbed jizz. Seungri sighs again wipes his sticky hand on one of TOP’s abandoned socks. He’s also managed to get jizz on his joggers, meaning that the last pair of not-completely-dirty pants in his apartment are now unwearable.

He drags himself to his feet, strips off the joggers and the shirt. He stuffs the joggers into the washing machine along with other items of clothing, adds detergent and turns the machine on. He then pads to his bedroom, naked as the day he was born and flops down onto his bed. He makes sure to take the shirt with him – no point in returning it to Jiyong hyung dirty. Plus, he is quite sure there is still more fun to be had with this shirt. 

 


End file.
